


Fresh Meat SPIN OFF

by TheAnderfelsOne



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ambiguous Feelings, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnderfelsOne/pseuds/TheAnderfelsOne
Summary: Spin off of the Prison!Au Fresh Meat.





	Fresh Meat SPIN OFF

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nitroid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitroid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fresh Meat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514724) by [Nitroid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitroid/pseuds/Nitroid). 



> This is a little thing I scribbled for Leight for inspiring me so much with her Prison!Au and in here, with her last chapter *3* 
> 
> This is not what might be the real events or might happen in the next chapter, but that's what 'inspired by fanfiction' tag is for ^^ (although all my ideas are hers to use *3*) So hope you guys enjoy as much as I did writing it and thanks to Leight for agreeing on sharing it :)

Aomine Daiki isn’t known for planning too much. He’s knows to roll with his instinct. His _flair_. That’s a characteristic that turned out to be a fearful asset. Making him unpredictable. _Hard to target_. That’s why when he ambles toward the kitchens per the stuttering Seirin brat directions, Aomine doesn’t really know why or what he’s going to do exactly.

He just has a gut feeling he needs to squash.

Even when he enters the territories that are not his, people split in his path to let him pass. Aomine smirks internally. He fucking loves it.

He strolls down the corridor until he reaches his destination and pause for a second before the plastic strip curtains that makes for the kitchens entry. He fills his chest with air and pushes them aside.

It’s almost empty from the looks of it. Barely a few men here and there working on the counters, seemingly minding their own business.

As he wanders deeper he finally spots a familiar figure, leaning against a wall on the far, left end of the vast vicinity.

“Tetsu?”

The small man jerks his head upwards from the little book he has been reading.

“Aomine kun?”

“Yo.” Aomine closes the distance, hands in his pockets.

Kuroko let a surprised frown mare his features. “Wha—what are you doing here?”

Aomine’s slanted eyes slid right and left as he speaks in his usual detached ways. “Well, just doing the usual checking around the neck of the woods.” He shrugged.

The pale haired man tosses him a deadpan look. “Aomine kun, you don’t usually do that.” Then he sighs. “For your information there’s no poker game going on right now.”

Aomine snorts smugly. “Oh don’t worry, I would’ve known otherwise. So what are you doing here? Is this spot your new reading alcove?” he says teasingly.

But Kuroko seems in a strangely fool mood so he doesn’t acknowledge the jab. He downcasts his gaze to his book and says “’M standing guard over this area.” He nods with his head at another section of the kitchens Aomine knows is the storage area for utensils and cleaning products. There are no doors so Kuroko is standing on the side, against the wall.

Aomine raises a sharp eyebrow. “Huh? Guard? For what?” And he sees how Kuroko looks evasive for a brief instant where his lips withdraw into a thin line that gets sucked into his mouth.

“For Kagami kun. He’s busy - with someone.”

 Aomine frowns for a second. “Well, good thing he’s here cause he’s the reason I’m in your wishy-washy block,” he says and makes to move in, but Kuroko stops him briskly by walking in front of him.

“Aomine kun, please.” He looks at the taller man and heaves a sigh almost to himself. “He’s that… other kind of busy.”

Aomine acknowledges that fact with a raised brow but otherwise doesn’t retract. He looks down onto wide blue eyes asking him to just _don’t_ and finds his instinct calling out something’s odd about Kuroko's demeanor.

“Heh, more the better to fuck with him a little. So this is where Bakagami gets some.”

“Aomine kun, please.” Kuroko presses more seriously, eyes steadfast on the dark blue ones of his once-best-friend.

Aomine doesn’t have time to question Kuroko’s bizarre attitude when a crystal clear moan wafts through them like an innocuous passing breeze.

“ _Fuck yeah…_ ”

Their eyes stay locked for the next following beats and they both witness something plummet in each other’s blue.

Aomine swallows and prods Kuroko aside. He only needs to make two steps after that for him to pull up.

A few feet away is the reason why he always trust his gut feeling. Kise is sprawled on the inox counter, near a running sink, spread-legged and with the Seirin leader between them, hand around the blond’s neck and driving into him like a hammer on an anvil.

Aomine Daiki, through wide eyes, tastes something nasty in his mouth. He hadn’t felt that slewing feeling in a long time; since the government got him.

Oh.

No. Oh fuck no he won’t have it.  

But then, Kaijō’s Prince wrenches the hand gripping his neck away and pulls Kagami down by the hair to smash their lips together.

And for some reason, Aomine aborts any impulsive ideas and standstill.

He never sees that behind him, he isn’t the only one with his hackles raised.

The running water does a pitiful job of covering the sex sounds.

Oh, every proper gang leader has that button, alarm, signal feeling after years of honed experience with the mob.

And it triggers when the owner harbingers _war_.

***

“So you want to sleep with me to get at Kagami for fucking Kise?”

“There is this novel I’m reading. It’s about an unrequited love. Then the female character finally decides to do something and change the way she is. Amongst the things she does is that she decides to sleep with her crush’s best friend. Of course it turns bad because the best friend in question fall for her but the guy from before finally notice her.”

“Sounds like some messed up drama you’re reading.”

Kuroko sighs. “It’s has some insightful bits. But you get my point, right?”

“If you want him to notice you, anyone would do, no? Last time I checked, I wasn’t that guy’s _best buddy_.”

Kuroko pulled a frown at the spot he still fixed on the ground of his cell. “But I can’t do something like that with anyone. It has to be with someone meaningful. You may not be his best friend, but you’re one of his biggest rivals.”

Aomine is frowning and leans back on his hands. He doesn’t reply for a couple of minutes until, “What if he notices you but still don’t care.”

The sentence plunders hard on Kuroko and Aomine knows it’d have that effect on the smaller man. But he isn’t known to beat around the bush too.

“… In the book, when the main character decide to do it with another guy, even though he wasn’t the man she loved, she spoke about finding a sense of merit for herself while she discovered the sexual act always subsided the twisting feeling of jealousy she was enduring. It’s like it was the perfect venting outlet.” Kuroko finally turns and meets Aomine’s eyes. “If nothing, I just want to vent. Don’t you want to vent too?”

Aomine hold his gaze. “Who told you I haven’t _vented_ on my way here.”

 Kuroko sighs to himself. The aloof manners of Aomine are exhausting sometimes; especially when he’s trying to hold a heartfelt debate with him. So he cuts to the chase and take the man by surprise when he leans and drop a kiss on his mouth.

He deliberately stays there for the momentum it takes for Aomine to get passed the surprise stage and move his lips against his too.

Aomine does so and they kiss. They part and Kuroko let himself fall back horizontal on his bed.

Aomine hovers over him. Kuroko can hear the inhalation and exhalation through his nose. Aomine is trying to focus.

Tōō's leader gets back on him and they kiss with the intention of foreplay now. Their body starts to rub against each other to start a friction on their crotches.

Aomine is starting to get restless in his movements when suddenly he stops - and against Kuroko’s chin he breathes, “I can’t.”

Aomine Daiki. Still disappointing him after all these years. But it’s not like Kuroko is going show it now.

Aomine sighs against him. “I can’t do it…”

Kuroko knows now he’s referring to his dick.

“It’s okay,” he says softly. Aomine stays a bit longer in their position before finally rolling to the side.

“Sorry, Tetsu.” He sighs and faces the other side. Kuroko can hear the exhaustion in his voice. has he fought today or something?

“It’s no big deal.”

“I can’t see you that way - not you…”

“Yeah… I thought you’d have no problem getting past that…”

“Yeah… sorry.”

“Stop being sorry, Aomine-kun. It tires me more. I understand your reason.”

“Let’s try another day.” Aomine thinks back to what he witnessed in the kitchens. “Today’s been kinda shitty.”

“… If you want.” Kuroko says a bit dejectedly. He doesn’t really care anymore. Aomine fell through yet again for him. He turns to face the back of the man when his thought swirls back to the gist of his recent problem.

“Aomine-kun.”

“Hm.”

“You’re gonna stay here?”

“’M just lying for a bit. if you don’t mind.”

“Say, what do _you_ think of this Kaijō’s Prince?”

“He could be trouble.”

“I meant what you think of him… physically speaking.”

“… what d’you ask me?”

Kuroko mumbles, “I don’t know… you and Kagami-kun are similar on some things I guess.”

“Stop referencing to that one time Satsuki gave him my shoes without permission. ‘S not because we wear the same size that we’re alike.”

Kuroko just smile at himself. He feels like prodding just a smidgen more. “You’re both called beasts though…”

“Shut up.”

“So how d’you find him?”

“… he’s cute.”

Kuroko chuckles softly. “No, I’m cute. He’s on another level…” his voice fades. 

Aomine doesn’t respond but bites his lips in stifled agreement.


End file.
